Dream On, Tenchi!
by Kijo-88
Summary: *Okay people, I give in! This will be a long one!(lol)* Tenchi does something rather embarrassing one night, and Ryoko overhears him.


"I really don't care if you're the Princess of Jurai, I'm not cleaning the toilet!"  
  
Ayeka rolled her eyes as Ryoko stuffed chips into her mouth absent- mindedly. They were both seated on the couch, absorbed in the flashy neon glow of the T.V.  
  
"Well, I've already did my chores for the day and you haven't. Clean the toilet Miss Ryoko." yawned Ayeka as she sleepily looked at the space pirate seated next to her.  
  
Groaning, Ryoko stood up from the couch in defeat. She glared at Ayeka, who gave her a gloating smile.  
  
"Fine! I'll do it!" stated Ryoko, placing her clenched fists on her hips. "I don't really feel like watching your shows about women dealing with menopause anyway!"  
  
"Lifetime happens to be a wonderful channel, thank you very much!" yelled Ayeka in her high-pitched voice as Ryoko rolled her eyes and grumbled, walking upstairs.  
  
What a royal pain in the-  
  
Ryoko's hateful thoughts stopped as she spotted Tenchi's doorway open. She smiled to herself. I hope that chipmunk-voiced-airhead didn't wake my Tenchi up!  
  
Golden light from the hallway was already poured into Tenchi's darkened room as Ryoko stepped inside. She found that Tenchi was hidden, sleeping peacefully beneath a gigantic mound of blankets.  
  
Deciding to leave him alone tonight, Ryoko began to walk out of the room. However, she was abruptly stopped as she heard Tenchi mutter her name, clenching his pillow. She turned to face him. He called her name a bit louder and shifted around this time.  
  
Giggling, she walked over to his bed. "You called?" she asked loudly, making him shoot up into a sitting position. The expression on his face showed pure shock.  
  
"What?" he questioned, rubbing his eyes and yawning nosily. He blinked at her. This made Ryoko giggle more as she sat beside him on the bed.  
  
"I said, 'You called?'"  
  
"What are you talking about, Ryoko?" he lied. He knew perfectly well what she was talking about, and he blushed.  
  
"You yelled out my name in your sleep!" exaggerated Ryoko, laughing loudly.  
  
"Wha?" cried Tenchi.  
  
"MISS RYOKO, I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S SO FUNNY UP THERE, BUT I DON'T HEAR FFLLLUSSSSSSHHHHHHINNNNGGG!," came Ayeka's voice from downstairs. Ryoko clenched her fists and grumbled a profanity under her breath.  
  
"Well, hunny," sighed Ryoko sweetly, "Please DO continue to have those pleasing, I mean, PLEASANT dreams!" She giggled quietly as she made her way out of the door and towards the bathroom to finish the chore she had unwillingly been assigned to.  
  
Tenchi trembled with embarrassment, and lied back down. Well, it could be worse… he thought optimistically, At least she believed that I was asleep during that whole thing…  
  
From downstairs, Ayeka could hear Ryoko happily humming a tune and flushing the toilet as she cleaned it.  
  
Ayeka's mouth puckered into a tiny, suspicious frown. Ryoko should be up there grumbling, but instead, she sounds happy. Hmm…. I had better go and see what she's up to, and ask Lord Tenchi if she was harassing him.   
  
Tenchi exhaled a sigh of relief as he heard Ryoko singing far away. I'm so glad I had the blankets over me; that would be so embarrassing if she would have seen me doing…THAT. I'm glad she came into my room though; maybe someday I will tell her how I feel. Well, now that she's gone, I suppose I can privately get back to my…. business. Tenchi rose from his bed and shut the door, darkening the room. He jumped into his warm bed, and pulled the covers over him once more.  
  
Ayeka crept silently up the stairs, and Ryoko's charming, soft tune filled her ears even more.  
  
Blasted devil-woman, she's screeching like a banshee! Someone should put her out of her misery…heh heh heh…  
  
The cranky princess paused by Tenchi's room. Did I just hear him say something? Aw, he's talking in his sleep, she thought as she placed her ear upon his door, not wanting to open it how incredibly adorabl-  
  
"R-RYOKO!"  
  
Ayeka jumped with shock, and her eyes widened. Did I just hear that awful name coming from Tenchi's lips? Poor, poor Lord Tenchi, he must be having a nightma-  
  
"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH R-r-ryoko…" he said, rather noisily.  
  
Ryoko chuckled. "Those dreams just won't leave his mind, now will they?"  
  
Ayeka glared at her rival, who was holding a scrubber at the other end of the hallway. The two looked fiercely at one another as they met in the middle, still pretty close to Tenchi's doorway.  
  
Tenchi paused for a minute. I don't hear anything…good; they must have both gone to sleep. He grinned mischievously.  
  
"You blasted pirate!" hissed Ayeka in a hushed tone, not wanting to 'wake' Tenchi up. "You're so EEEEEvil," exaggerated Ayeka, and Ryoko snorted when the prissy princess waved her hands around when she said 'eeeeeeeevil', "That you're giving my Tenchi bad, terrible and extremely horrifying dreams about yo-"  
  
"Oh oh BABY, yeah Ryoko, that's how I like it…ohhhhhhh give it to me darling…take all that you want, there's a lot more where that came from…heh heh heh…you're such a naughty, naughty girl and you're MY naughty girl, aren't you...ohhhhhhhhhhhh…"  
  
Both of the girls standing in the hallway had their eyes bulge out of their head, and their jaws dropped. Ryoko was the first to recover.  
  
"Ayeka, I'm sorry for ruining your theory, but….I REALLY don't think that Tenchi is dreaming!" whispered Ryoko, lifting her hand toward her mouth.  
  
"S-sure he is!," cried Ayeka frantically, still in a hushed tone of voice, "He's just having his normal nightly dreams mixed in with his hormones, and since you cause him so much AWFUL STRESS during the day, he JUST HAPPENS to see you in his dreams…his dreams THAT DO NOT MEAN A THING!"  
  
Ryoko had to cover her mouth, since could laugh at so many things right now. For example, how corny Tenchi sounded, and how Ayeka was trying to explain Tenchi's lusty phrases. She also couldn't believe that Tenchi actually had feelings for her. Rather shallow ones, but STILL, at least it was a start.  
  
"Shut up Ayeka," she chuckled, forgetting to lower her voice, "You just have to accept the fact that the 'stress' I inflict upon him is the kind of 'stress' you get when you have to restrain yourself! He's in there right now pleasing himself with me in his mind, so just GET…OVER…IT!"  
  
Tenchi froze, with sweat dripping down his face from the horrific embarrassment and from…other things. Oh crap! I can't let her know that I was doing…. THAT! Quick Tenchi, think!   
  
As Ayeka was about to leap at Ryoko and tear out her vocal cords, they both heard Tenchi loudly exclaim, "No Grandpa, I can't come to the shrine today. I have to take Ryo-oki to the tattoo parlor! Yes Sasami, we can go on the golf course and ride the ponies. Don't forget to pack the beanie babies, except for Goldie, he has to stay behind and go on a date with Dad."  
  
Ayeka blinked, paused, and placed her fists on her hips in triumph. "You see Miss Ryoko? It's obvious now that he is dreaming. He is speaking so incoherently! Sorry to ruin your hopes, you perverted pirate, but he's mine!"  
  
Ryoko sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sure, fine. Let's just go to sleep."  
  
Smiling smugly, Ayeka went to her room and started snoring softly.  
  
Ryoko stood idle in the hallway beside Tenchi's door. That doesn't surprise me; she sounded tired and cranky. Well, crankier than what she usually is…I think…  
  
Shaking her head, Ryoko went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She cocked an eyebrow when she heard Tenchi say "Whew, close one."  
  
She shrugged. It's probably just my overactive imagination…or IS it?   
  
Well, as Tenchi would say, "There's a lot more where THAT came from!" Be on the lookout for new chapters to come; I'm having fun with this fanfiction! 


End file.
